


Dirty Little Secrets

by OmegaWolfy



Series: Yandere Rune Factory 4 [6]
Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/M, Poison, tbh i don't feel like taging rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: Doug only has eyes for you, he wants you to say the same for him.





	Dirty Little Secrets

  
Doug never did know exactly why he allowed himself to become closer to everyone again. Sure he knew the truth about his village and hated those who did it, but revenge wasn't the answer. Ventuswill proved that, but he was still uncertain. He'd kept himself at arms reach from everyone before hand, and now that he allowed himself to grow affections and friendships it was only leading to heart ache.

The dwarf had grown rather close to [Name] after everything that had happened. Even when he was prepared to stick a sword in the lizard, she didn't back down. He would have tried to go through her, too, but never needed to. Thankfully.

Although, she'd bring him gifts often, his favorite dishes most of the time. Blossom must have told her what they were. She never once inquired about why he hated bread so much, and instead just handed over the rice dishes. But it wasn't just her gifts, it was also all of the times she talked to him. As though trying to make up for all the time they had missed when he remained so distant.

Her efforts were confusing to Doug. He'd stood up for things she was against, and yet it didn't seem to matter. Finally deciding he was going to repay the favor, Doug collected some herbs like the ones she'd been picking lately, and left The General store.

Then, he saw her across the court yard. Talking to someone else. Doug didn't pay it any mind, and soon he'd given [Name] her gift, which she seemed rather enthused about, hugging him a moment before dashing off. Saying something about needing them for a chemistry project or what ever. Where ever does she find the time?

 

The next time Doug saw [Name], she was talking to him again. But that's normal, she talks to everyone in town. In fact, it would be weird if she didn't talk to someone on any particular day. Her over whelming amount of friendliness seemed to do that. However, when he presses a kiss to her forehead, Doug wasn't sure if he had seen that right. He's so dazed that e hardly notices when [Name] is right in front of him and asking what he's got.

"Oh, it's ahh," In his arms were some flowers actually, but [Name] smiles wide, any one could see what they were.

"A gift for Blossom?" Doug takes this as a chance to firmly nod, even though they had been meant for her.

"Yeah, exactly." He does his best to make himself scarce. But Doug's eyes narrowed as he hurried back to the store. He had a few ideas himself as to what he could do.

Weeks pass, and it's rather obvious that [Name] is growing closer to someone else, but he's nearly perfected his plan. That was when one day [Name] came to him, a softness about her suggesting she was feeling rather sheepish. She's got a box in her hands, and she's requesting Doug to take it to who she had been so infatuated with recently. He plays the fool and accepts. When [Name] has left, he goes upstairs as he was currently on a shift, and keeps one ear open for any customers. Opening the box, he finds inside was some sort of potion, opening it, it smelled like a love potion.

Smiling to himself, "Thank you, [Name]." He grins and pours some of the potion into a glass which he sips until he pours a decent amount of translucent poison. He'd been working on a clear toxin for a while now. After finding out that the plant he had given her was used for love potions, he had figured out right quick what she was up to. However, he never thought it would be this easy to get her hands on what she was making.

Once satisfied, Doug sealed the bottle again, and carefully repositioned the bottle into the box, which he would deliver after his shift.

There was no amount of smiles Doug could physically show as he held [Name]'s crying form to her. Nancy and Jones had been in the court yard on their own date when [Name] and her boyfriend were as well. So they saw him collapsed, and while one tried to keep him conscious the other went to the clinic to get some emergency supplies. They have no idea what happened, but they were thinking heatstroke. It was a rather hot summer day after all.

"Shhh, I've got you [Name]," Doug said softly rubbing her shoulders. He wouldn't tell her it was alright. He knew all too well how painful it was to lose some close to him. But now he and her had something in common. And with his luck, he'd be able to make sure it didn't happen again. Because Doug didn't want to lose her, she was important to him, and he couldn't bear the thought. Everyone else was secondary in the matter.


End file.
